1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a colored composition and a cured film using the same. It further relates to a color filter having a cured film, a method for producing a color filter, a solid-state image sensor, and an image display device, each of which has a color filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of the methods for producing a color filter which is used for a liquid crystal display device, a solid-state image sensor, or the like, there is a pigment dispersion method. As the pigment dispersion method, there is a method for producing a color filter by a photolithography method by using a colored photosensitive composition which is obtained by dispersing pigments in various photosensitive compositions. That is, a curable composition is applied onto a substrate by using a spin coater, a roll coater, or the like, the substrate is dried to form a coating film, and the coating film is developed by pattern exposure, thereby obtaining colored pixels. This operation is repeated for the number of the desired hues to manufacture a color filter.
The method is stable with respect to light or heat due to a use of pigments, and positional accuracy is sufficiently secured since patterning is performed by a photolithography method. Accordingly, the method has been widely used as a method suitable for producing a color filter for color display or the like.
However, it is common to use a colored photosensitive composition including a dye or a pigment for manufacture of a color filter, and a colored photosensitive composition which has excellent heat resistance due to using a weakly nucleophilic anion, a colored photosensitive composition which has excellent solubility due to using a weakly nucleophilic anion, and the like have been proposed (JP2012-173399A and JP2013-67776A).
Meanwhile, it is known that for formation of a color filter for a solid-state image sensor such as a CCD, there is no guide pattern such as a black matrix present in a color filter for a LCD, and therefore, there is mixing of dye colors between patterns adjacent to each other. As a result, a method for reducing the thermal diffusion of dye molecules and the diffusivity into a solvent, for example, by multimerizing a dye so as to inhibit the colors from being mixed, has been proposed (JP2012-32754A).